


Rubber Justice

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, Brainwashing, Bukkake, Furry, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Rob Lucci has fallen, he failed to stop Straw Hat Luffy, he'd lost not only the blue prints but Nico Robin as well. Despite his power, with Spandam alive his fate was sealed. He believed in justice, absolute but fate was not too kind to him. Then it happened, fate tossed a rubber monkey in his path once more, maybe this time he takes the better road.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Rob Lucci
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Broken Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Warning Non Con Dark Fic

Rubber Justice

Rob Lucci has fallen, he failed to stop Straw Hat Luffy, he'd lost not only the blue prints but Nico Robin as well. Despite his power, with Spandam alive his fate was sealed. He believed in justice, absolute but fate was not too kind to him. Then it happened, fate through a rubber monkey in his path once more, maybe this time he takes the better road.

Chapter 1 Broken Cat

Lucci had survived the Buster Call, as him and his team recovered from their injuries and loss to the Straw Hat Pirates, dark plans were set in motion. Spandam had survived as well, they got to him and managed to save his life despite the broken spine.

Lucci decided to return to the world government. He had some explaining to do, he knew that but he never expected a welcome like this. Guns, and devil fruit users and government agents armed with sea prism stone. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Hahaha Lucci I see you also survived the Buster Call, a pity for you but a bonus for me.” Spandam rolled forward, he was in some kind of mechanical device, it had wheels and it rolled him forward. It was like a personal battle ship but for land.

“Spandam you can't possibly think of betraying me? You know what's gonna happen to you now?” he felt his inner beast rage, and he released a mass of killing intent.

“Oh yes I do, but you see I'm not scarred of you, not anymore. All this time I feared your power, but now you are of no use to me except...” he hit a switch and his mechanism fired a sea stone net at Lucci. Lucci could have dodged if he was fully healed, but his body had yet to recover 100%. He was caught in the net and his power drained from him. “You see I put the whole incident on you and your team, but my rep is still in the toilet and when I heard you were alive I got a brilliant idea how to raise my status.” he whispered his dark plot in the feline's ear. “I'm gonna sell you to a celestial dragon.”

Lucci's eyes widened. “No...you can't be serious...you can't...”

“I can, and have. I got marines and government agents here ready to take you to your new master. You'll have to be broken in a bit, but that's the fun part.” Lucci was fitted with sea stone prism cuffs and taken away. His clothes were removed and a proper medical team saw to his injuries. Once he was treated and fit for transport he was prepped in another way.

Three marines came in to the naked zoan, holding a variety of objects each one to humiliate him further. One was a vibrator, greater than his own impressive 8 inch cock. It was lubed and inserted deep into his ass. Lucci hissed as the toy was turned on as it was inserted. Vibrations rocked his insides, and luck of luck the toy rammed right against his prostate, the vibrations hitting right on his sweet spot.

He couldn't help it, he got hard, and that's what they were waiting for. Lucci's hard throbbing manhood was quickly ensnared, and while Lucci growled the men laughed as he was fitted with a cock corset. The leather dug into his erect flesh and his balls were soon parted and locked along with it. “Such big balls bet you don't get off much?”

“To bad his new life I doubt he'll be getting off much.”

“Used is more like it.” they laughed. Lucci growled and through a look that used to make men like this flinch in fear and for a moment it looked like it did, but no this was not his world anymore. Rob Lucci, once known as the strongest agent, was now a slave.

'This is all Straw Hat's fault!' he thought as he groaned as he was strapped in, a leather strap running up his crack and causing the vibe to rub his prostate harder. His cock balls and ass were now strapped in for a ride. It was tight, he couldn't cum, and there was no chance of getting soft. Another piece was a ball gag, it muffled his growls and moans. The final piece, were two clips that bit into his perky nips and they were attached to the leather wrapped tight around the base of his dick.

Now it began his march to the ship, each step made the vibe shift inside him, and his cock bob which made his nips get tugged on. It was a vicious cycle of stimulation and in his weakened state it was torture. His suffering had just begun as he boarded the ship. His senses were still sharp enough to notice there were 5 government agents and 5 marines.

The ship set off and it seemed they were going to take the long journey. He spent the first day suspended in chains, his mind straining against the pleasure wracking his body. Sweat and pre dripped down forming a puddle beneath him. The second day came and the agents came down to help break him.

These men pulled out their dicks and took turns slapping his face with them, and rubbing them all over his body. The smell was affecting his sensitive senses, and it made his loins ache for release. After they were done teasing him, they jerked off and pelted his face and body with cum.

The agents left him covered in cum, and for hours he was stuck in it. Then the marines would come in wash him off and bathe him, only to whip out their cocks and repeat the process.

On the third day he was craving food and water, and he was told what he had to do to get it. The ball gag was removed and he had to suck off the men who came to visit him. Their cum was bitter and thick, thicker than the marines. After he sucked them off and drank their seed he looked up. “My food?”

“You just got it, was it tasty?” He growled at the smirking men. “You always thought you were better than us, because of your power. Now look at you.” the men got their second wind and took turns spilling their seed all over Lucci's body. The agents left the cell he was in. “I suggest you behave yourself, if you do anything, try anything you'll suffer far worse.”

When the marines came a few hours later they washed him, and one by one they offered their smelly cocks to him. He took them, and the marines took turns fucking his mouth, their balls slapping his chin as they achieved their release. He drank their loads, and for being such a good boy they didn't leave him covered in cum, just with a belly full of it.

With the fourth day Lucci was in desperate need. His balls were itching to cum, his dick was leaking pre like a faucet and that was the only relief he was getting. Not to mention his ass was so sensitive now. The agents inspected him, both his cock and hole had turned a lovely shade of red. Now today they teased him, they removed his nipple accessories and spent the day touching Lucci's body.

The agents seemed to seek out what got him going what made him tingle, what made him moan, what drove him mad? They did this all while venting their own frustrations. It seems he knew these men, he didn't remember them of course but they remembered him. His ass got spanked, forcing his inner walls to squeeze the vibrating toy, this had Lucci howling. Each guy had their own strength, some had bigger hands so they could smack both cheeks at once.

Five agents moved around him each taking a turn on him. One was spanking his ass, one was tickling his pits, one was teasing his feet and legs, one was working his crotch, while the other focused on either his back or the front of him.

Had they tried this days ago Lucci would have fought harder, resisted making a noise, and fighting the pleasure wracking his body, but they were good they had the zoan on the ropes. His nipples got teased, his perky buds were pinched by one guy, the next guy flicked them, and the next rubbed them mercilessly, the fourth nipped them with his teeth and the last of the five took time to suck on them or tease him with his tongue.

Each agent had a new method. One guy viciously tickled his hairy pits with his hands. One guy sniffed him, while the other licked him. One would favor the right side while the other favored the left. The different techniques assaulted him making his body tremble and his penis was still trapped.

Similar events happened on his feet. The soles of his feet were tickled, while he was also licked and sniffed. It seemed his feet were quite sensitive, especially his heel and pads.

His cock and balls were fondled, in different ways, but they kept him restrained. Which only made him more crazy. His back muscles were massaged, licked and nipped as were his pecs and abs, it seems a few licks to his navel had the great Rob Lucci purring. His back was quite sensitive being a feline zoan, touches made him feel all tingly.

When the agents were done with their teasing they took turns at his mouth again, they filled Lucci's belly and left him. The marines showed up later, it seems the agents and marine's talked cause the marines didn't examine him, they went right for his sensitive spots, and teased him for hours before they fed him his helping of cum. The marines were so pleased to get their dicks wet, and empty some of their load.

Lucci could barely think, he needed to cum, and it was weird he felt odd clean. He was getting dizzy off the smell of his own arousal and musk. In those quiet moments where he was left alone to suffer in his arousal, he had a lot of time to think. He thought of Luffy, and a small part of him blamed him for all this, but it grew smaller with each passing day. They were both on the opposite sides doing what they believed was right, but Spandam they were supposed to be on the same side and he betrayed him.

'If I ever see that pest again I'll make him pay!'

The fifth day came, and the agents came in bringing in a den den mushi. “The boss wants to watch this next part.” To Lucci's horror Spandam's laugh came over the snail.

His leather bonds were undone, and the vibe was removed. “Ahhh!”

“Awe miss something in your ass, don't worry.” The snail recorded everything. The agents had fun with Lucci's ass. They each filled his gaping hole, one at a time. They fucked him hard making Lucci moan. His insides were so sensitive, just the feel of a real cock as it thrust in and out made Lucci drool. The snail got each of them, watching as cocks of different sizes and girth took his ass.

Four of the agents were smaller than Lucci, two in length but matched his girth, two in girth but had some length, and one of the agents was bigger rocking 9 inches. The snail stared as each cock vanished into his ass, and Spandam took great joy seeing Lucci put in his place.

After each one finished, they went to Lucci's mouth to get their dicks cleaned, and they spilled their cum back in his mouth before leaving him. His hole was left gaping and cum spilling out of it, running down his legs. The snail was still their watching him, transmitting everything.

The marines came in, earlier than normal. These boys were all smaller than Lucci, but what they lacked in size they made up with gusto. They double teamed his ass, stuffing him with two dicks at once.

It was maddening, his channel filled again and again, getting pumped with more semen. More and more and more and more! When they were done they fed his mouth. Oh these marine boys were packing it away, and Lucci made a proper vessel for it.

The den den mushi was put on his back, and it slithered down his back to get a deep look at his ass. His hole stretched around two cocks, busting at the seems with jizz. “Look at you Lucci, to think this is the man I feared.”

'Damn you Spandam!'

Each thrust, each new pint of jizz, fueled his arousal and his cock ached needing release. His zoan body was taking it all, if he was a normal human he'd be dead, or have lost his mind already.

All day long he took cock, and took their loads, and when it was all over his reward was the vibe put back in his ass. “Nooooo please let me cum!” it slipped out. The men just smirked and left him, his belly full of cum and his ass stuffed. He was in for a long night/morning.

The sixth day, he was panting and drooling. To his surprise the agents and marines arrived together, this was a first. “You want to cum kitten?” Lucci nodded.

“Learn your place and service us.” The men got naked and Lucci was forced to please them. He smelled their pits, licked them clean. Was forced to suck two dicks at a time while taking two. The others rubbed their hard ons on his feet, his pits, his face, covering him in their musk once more. When he wasn't sucking dick he was sucking their nuts, some even made him lick their ass.

He must have been a ery good boy cause they freed him. Without the restraints Lucci was cumming, every pent up orgasm, every new sensation he was feeling was hitting him all at once. A constant stream of semen was erupting. The men laughed with every drop.

“What a mess, you really love this don't you Lucci!” The biggest guy sat on his chest, using his big dick to fuck his pecs, giving a pinch to his nips with each thrust. Lucci could only moan.

Lucci's semen covered the five men, while poor Lucci was bathed in a cocktail of everyone's semen including his own. There were a few minutes where Lucci blacked out only to awaken to more pleasure and stimulus. His mind was temporarily gone, and he was being driven by his animal instincts.

“You had your fun kitty cat now get to work, we aren't pervert sluts like you, we don't like walking around being covered in cum.” he understood what they meant. One by one he gave them a tongue bath, his zoan tongue lapping up every drop and making the men feel so good. Once they were clean they got dressed and restrained Lucci leaving him covered in the cum.

Lucci basked in his cum covered form, the rest of the sixth day he was in a lust filled daze. His balls finally were able to be drained, and the male's seed kept coming out. He had made quite the mess of his cell.

On the seventh day he was bathed and left naked in his cell. He was able to regain his senses, but his body had suffered. Despite himself he found himself getting hard, his hole ached and wanted to be filled once again. No one came to him, they left him there.

Lucci hated himself for wanting to be touched. He thought he had gotten past all that, in his younger days he explored some things, but after getting his devil fruit power he had put such things behind him. Now he wanted to be touched, he wanted to touch himself, to cum.

The guy was between himself, what's worse he knew this was only the calm before the storm. He was gonna be a slave to the celestial dragons. His life was over.

That night while he slept he had a dream. He was being taken to his new master, but who was infront of him but Monkey D. Luffy. The pirate touched him, teased him with his hands, it felt so good and then he revealed himself a dick that seemed the exact size and shape as the vibe he'd had in his ass for days. He was taken and their was no pain only pleasure. Lucci moaned and begged for more and Luffy just chuckled. “Is this all you want Lucci, do you want me?”

“Yes!” he woke up, and to his humiliation it seems he had a wet dream.

It was the day, they had arrived. He was fastened with a collar, he knew them well. It was over, he didn't need his sea stone cuffs anymore even a zoan and six powers master couldn't escape these and live. “On your hands and knees bitch.” Lucci obeyed and was led to the palace.

His new master was a bitch of a woman. She apparently wanted a zoan to ride and no not in that way. He was reduced to being a transport animal. He had no clothes cause “an animal didn't need them” as the dragons put it. Being around the dragons he saw things but he also heard things. The dragons were given special information that wasn't public knowledge. Apparently the Straw Hat crew had bested a family of bounty hunters, and escaped the hands of Moria and even Kuma. Hearing that he didn't feel so bad, this crew was obviously insane. He underestimated them, instead of fighting Luffy he should have joined him.

It seems a trip to Sabody was in order and he was the female dragon's ride. He thought his life was over as he carried the woman on his back, in his beast form. Then he caught a whiff of it, that strong manly rubbery smell. Only one person had that smell, he turned his head and saw him.

'Luffy!' the rubber man's gaze was in his direction, he seemed angry at the dragon's actions. The gaze fell to him, and their eyes met. He knew the boy was dense, but he seemed to realize quickly. His mouth opened and formed the word.

“Lucci...” Lucci looked down in shame. His master got back on him and kicked him in his sides.

“Move along.” she kept kicking him till he moved. He tried to be quick as to no get kicked again.

'You were the last person I wanted to see me like this, get a good look Straw Hat. This is my life now.' he carried his master to the auction house. It seems there were a lot of fancy people up for sale. A captain and a giant and even a mermaid.

Lucci heard a commotion behind him. He looked back and saw the Straw Hat crew. 'So Cutty Flam joined up with them eh? He's there and I'm here.' The captain bit through his tongue to free himself from his position. Lucci couldn't do that, Zoan survival instincts were too strong.

They brought out the mermaid and he heard a faint gasp. 'Guess that's who they are here for.' the dragon's brother bid a lot for her, the sick fuck wanted to throw her in to his tank full of piranhas, see how long she could last. One day he may find himself in there, when she gets bored with him or in the need for entertainment.

Before she was sold the roof burst in and Luffy came barreling in. He didn't stop, he just barreled in, not caring who was in his way. 'So the mermaid is his friend, that explains a lot.' the dragon shot a fishman and that set the rubber man off. 'He wouldn't...he would!' Luffy punched him and sent the dragon flying.

And so all hell broke loose. Marines were called, an admiral would be here, the auction house became a mad house. His master was angry, and she wanted to kill the mermaid for the suffering of her brother and father. “Kitty make them suffer.”

Lucci didn't move. “Didn't you hear me you beast, kill this lot!”

Luffy looked at him. “Lucci, that's you isn't it?” Lucci didn't say, but he nodded.

“Do you want to die Kitty? If not do as I say kill them.” Lucci grit his teeth, and his body shifted form to his man beast side. Zoro's eyes widened in shock.

“Oi Luffy that's...” Luffy gave the swordsman a look. He knew.

“You don't have to do this Lucci, you aren't my enemy and I don't want to fight you.”

“What choice do I have?” he touched his collar. “A slave must obey his master.”

“Do it kill them and I'll kill this stupid fish!” before she could she was knocked out by king's haki.

Franky still wasn't back with the keys, and the timer began on the mermaid's collar. 'It's over for her.' to his shock it wasn't, the mystery guy freed her with haki.

“You still going to fight me?” he looked to the rubber man.

“No...I don't want to...doesn't matter anyway...” his collar began to jingle. Franky arrived on stage with the keys.

“Franky here!”

“Are you crazy? That's that bastard Lucci!”

“I know, I think we got that by now, now hurry!” he tossed the keys and Luffy went over to him.

“Are you sure about this? I'm your enemy, once this collar is off I'm free. I could get my revenge...hey!” Luffy took his collar off without any hesitation. He tossed the collar away before it could explode.

“If you want to fight me fine? But I don't like what they were doing to you.” Luffy gave the keys to the others and the people were free.

Luffy, Law and Kidd went outside to deal with the marines. The crews followed but Lucci he didn't know what to do. He was still branded by the world government, there was nowhere he could go, well there was one…

To be continued


	2. What Fate Holds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Rubber Justice

Chap 2 What Fate Holds

The crew was not happy, why? You'd think things would be good, they saved Camie, Hachi was gonna be fine with some rest, Rayleigh gave them a lot of information and was gonna coat their ship. Sure they now had to lay low because they had an admiral coming for them, but really bothered them, not Luffy of course, but the rest of the crew was rather nervous about having Rob Lucci with them.

The former CP9 agent had followed them. He hadn't said anything yet, but his mere presence had them on edge, again not Luffy. Zoro tapped his arm, a sign of his annoyance. Sanji Chopper and Nami were sitting next to Robin. Franky was standing with his arms crossed, keeping his gaze on Lucci. Brook was filled in on the zoan, and what him and his team pulled off. Usopp was hiding behind Franky.

“So are we not gonna talk about this guy following us?”

“Yeah get rid of him Zoro!” Usopp shouted. Lucci glared at him and he ducked behind Franky.

“Guys relax a bit let's hear what he has to say.” Luffy looked to Robin who nodded.

“I have nowhere else to go, so long as I bare this mark on my back, I'll be a targeted by pirates, marines, the celestial dragons, and the world government.” he showed his back, the burns from the canon fire and at the center was the claw of the celestial dragons, something he got from his master at the holy land. Even Nami felt bad for Lucci, as did Hachi. He knew what that mark meant.

“Not our problem, how do we know this isn't some trick to get close to us and wipe us out. You take Robin back to your bosses and get a clean slate.” Sanji says, and takes a drag on his cigarette.

“Spandam betrayed me, he set me up for the blame and sold me to the dragons to spare his status. I owe them nothing anymore.”

“So why follow us? Don't you have a team, if you survived I'm sure the others did.”

“I have no idea where they are, even if I wanted to find them I won't make it off this island. If I'm not executed I'll be back as a slave.” this brought silence to the crew, yeah Lucci was a bad guy and their enemy but no one deserved that.

“Then it's settled, you'll join our crew.”

“What?!”

“Luffy?!” the room was filled with a mix of shock.

“Yohohoho,” Brook laughed. “It seems Luffy-kun has such a big heart.”

Everyone looked to Robin to see what she had to say. “I'm fine with it, after all I to was your enemy back in Alabasta.”

“See it's all good, Chopper can you do something about his scars?”

“Yeah, I've been working on this new salve.” he hopped off the chair and went to Lucci. “Follow me please.” he was laid out on a bench and Chopper began placing the salve on the male's back.

“Fuck!!” Lucci hissed.

“Yeah it's powerful stuff it's gonna hurt but your back will be good as new.”

“Thank you.” he says and lays down and let the doctor work.

“See he's not a bad guy.” Luffy said with a smile. “We were just on different sides.”

“I don't trust him.” Zoro snapped.

“Neither do I but if Robin says it's fine, I'll let it slide.” Sanji finished his cigarette.

“Hold on hold on, Luffy you can't just decide he joins up, what if he doesn't want to?” Nami pointed at the male.

“Hasn't stopped him before,” Usopp muttered.

Currently Lucci was hissing on a table. “I will follow you, because I want to if it's one thing I can respect it's strength. Yoww!”

Franky held his tongue. In truth he wasn't as bad as Lucci but he was bad, and he was enemies with Luffy to, and they forgave him.

“I say we let him join, if he tries anything leave him to me.” Robin said with a smile, a shiver went through the whole room. Robin's specialty was assassinations and with her powers if Lucci did try and betray the crew his neck would be broken before he could try anything.

“I'm not going to try owww anything!” he grunted. “If I become a part of your crew I swear I'll pull my weight and help protect it.”

“Why?” Zoro walked over to him. “Give me a reason to trust you.” he looked Lucci right in the eye.

“Because he helped me, he isn't the man I believed him to be. So I want to follow him.” the two locked eyes. Zoro got a good long look at him. He sighed and backed off.

“Well Luffy id anything you have a talent for picking up strays.” he rubbed the back of his head and walked off. Luffy just chuckled and the crew continued to talk about what they were gonna do. Lucci got bandaged up, and was given a jar of the salve to be applied to his back for the next few days. He tucked it into the pants he got from Shakky.

The crew was getting ready to leave, they had to survive for 3 days, there ship would be coated and they could escape. As they packed up and got ready to go Lucci was stopped by the fishman Hachi. “You'll be fine, Luffy-kun will make it better.”

“I don't know what you mean.”

“Sure you don't,” he patted his shoulder. “Take it from one who was once his enemy, being with Luffy-kun is like a dream but better cause it is reality.”

Lucci stepped away and went to follow the others but was again stopped by Robin. “I can see the way you look at him. I have a feeling you won't betray our crew, but in case I'm wrong I want you to understand that if you hurt him I won't just snap you in half I will see to it you will know true pain.” a chill raced down his spine at Robin's words, he could only nod. “Good so we understand each other.”

They left the bar but were having trouble figuring out where to go. “We should go to the amusement park!”

“You just want to go on the rides!” Luffy laughed, but didn't deny it.

“That might not be a bad idea.” everyone turned to look at Lucci. “I know how the marines think. They are gonna be looking for people on the run, trying to hide or escape. That covers the docks and most of the lawless areas. In a crowd it be easier for everyone to blend in.”

“Like hiding in plain sight.”

“Wow Lucci is so smart, I know you can be out tactician. Let's go!” Lucci's plan worked for a bit. The group got to play on the rides and remained hidden in the crowds. True the marines put a perimeter but it'd be easy to escape and break through.

Luffy and Lucci were riding the ferris wheel together. Lucci looked at the raven haired boy. “How can you trust me so?”

“I dunno, I can just tell.” he looked at the male with a smile.

“I just don't get you.” Luffy chuckled. His arms suddenly stretched and he pulled Lucci to him. “Whoa!” the rubber arms coiled around him. He was held so tenderly, it felt strange. “What is this?”

Luffy held him gently and smiled. “You looked like you could use a hug.” he said softly, and ran his fingers through his hair. Lucci blushed. He had to admit it was kinda nice. They went through the whole ride like this. “Wanna go again?” Lucci nodded and they stayed on the ride.

-x-

Sanji sighs and walks through the streets. He saw Zoro with telescope keeping it's focus on the ferris wheel. “Spying on our captain?”

“I'm not spying, just making sure he's okay.” he looked to the blonde cook. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“I mean it looks like the two are getting close up there.”

“What?” he snatches the scope and looks. He sees Lucci in Luffy's arms, they were cuddled up and cozy. If you didn't know any better you'd say they were a couple on a date. Sanji seethed. “What's that bastard doing with my Luffy!”

“You're Luffy?”

“Shut up I meant our Luffy!” Zoro took back the scope.

“I'm sure Luffy can handle himself.” Sanji snatched the scope back.

“I worry he's just too trusting whaaa?!” he gasped.

“What is it?!” Sanji was shaking. Zoro peered through the scope and it looked like Lucci was about to kiss Lucci. “Oh that's it I'm gonna make a tiger skin rug out of him.”

“Isn't he a leopard?”

“Not the point!” before the two could rush in, a beam fired and hit the car.

“Luffy!” Lucci appeared from the smoke carrying Luffy.

-x-

Lucci was enjoying this closeness. Suddenly his senses picked up something. They were being watched...no hunted. He didn't want to give anything away, so he cupped Luffy's cheek and leaned in close.

It looked like they were gonna kiss, but Lucci was taking his time to scan the area. There it was a Pacifista, he had heard about these weapons, so when he saw the twinkle of light he acted fast. Using Iron Body he grabbed Luffy and dove out, the light hit and boom. Luffy was shielded by Lucci's body. The zoan zipped down using moon walk and brought Luffy back down. “We got trouble.”

“Kuma?! What is he doing here?” Luffy looked confused. Zoro asked if he was okay, and the rubber man said he was fine.

“Thanks Lucci.”

“That isn't Kuma, though they are modeled after him.”

“What?”

“These are advanced weapons, developed by the scientist Vegapunk, he modeled them after Kuma but they aren't human and don't have his devil fruit. It's still dangerous and there is probably more than one.”

“What do we do?”

“They won't fire on a crowd, but we need to get out of here fast.”

The explosion had sent people running. The pacifista began scanning for the straw hats. The crew slipped into the rushing crowd but once they were past the marines they rushed towards the lawless zone.

The pacifista eventually found them, and the fight was on. With Lucci's help the fight wasn't as bad but it was still rough. So when another pacifista showed up it was a nightmare.

To make things worse Kizaru and Sentomaru showed up. “Well if it isn't Rob Lucci. What are you doing with the Straw Hats?”

“I'm on there side, I'm not gonna let you capture them.” Kizaru didn't take that well and shot Lucci. The zoan had to morph and use Iron Body to block it but he was sent flying.

“You really don't have say in the matter, but in the report you belong to a celestial dragon I'm going to take you back.” Kizaru was in front of him in an instant. His hand reaching out to grab seemed to move in slow motion.

'No...I can't go back…'

“Leave him alone!” Luffy rushed in and tried to attack him, but his punches didn't affect the light logia. Kizaru fired a beam of light and Luffy managed to dodge. Lucci took this chance to get away and he grabbed Luffy and bolted. “Everyone we can't beat these guys, we aren't strong enough run!!!”

“That boy can read the situation well, that makes him even more dangerous.” He aimed a strong blast of light and aimed it right for Luffy.

Before he could hit him Rayleigh swooped in and blocked his attack. “Now now, it'd be wrong to pluck these buds before they are fully developed.”

“So the Dark King still lives, get out of my way.” Sword of light clashed with a normal sword.

The pirates weren't out of the woods yet, with a pacifista and Sentomaru still around things were not easy. Zoro was still injured, and was no longer able to fight.

Lucci tried to fight Sentomaru, only to get blocked by his haki. 'Damn this isn't good.'

Chopper went wild, but he couldn't control himself but it caused a distraction. “Chopper...” Luffy was trembling, he felt so weak he couldn't stop this any of it. “Lucci get everyone out of here, I'm gonna try and hold them off.”

“That's crazy!”

“I know I can't beat them, but my nakama mean everything to me. So take them and get them out of here.” Luffy activated gear 2nd and he rushed into the fray, he pummeled the pacifista. It didn't do much and then Sentomaru knocked him away. “Damn!”

Lucci caught Luffy. “Don't be stupid, you are the captain I'll stay and fight.”

“No, cause if they catch you you'll be taken back, and I don't want that to happen.” Lucci's eyes widened.

“Idiot if you stay they'll kill you, if you're lucky you'll be captured and taken to impel down.”

“Doesn't matter.” he tried to get up but his body wasn't working right, he was exhausted his gear 2nd already faded.

Then the worst thing, or possibly the best thing happened. Kuma the real one showed up, he made Zoro disappear, one by one he made them vanish. Lucci saw how badly it hurt him, Luffy was losing those he cared about and he was too weak to stop it. He pushed his body more and more and with each new loss it cut him deep.

Lucci couldn't believe it the Straw Hats were wiped out. “Come on we gotta go.” he tried to take him away, but Kuma was too fast and too strong.

“We will never see each other again.” Lucci tried to shield Luffy, but Kuma just blasted them both. The two vanished in a blink of an eye.

Luffy cried into Lucci's chest as the two went flying.

To be continued


	3. Mushrooms and Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Mushrooms and Medicine

For three days the two went flying, as did the other straw hats. They landed on an island, surrounded by jungle. “Hmm, where are we?” Luffy examined the area but the flora was nothing like he recognized.

“Well we made it to an island, if he wanted to kill us he could have sent us into the sea.” Luffy checked the vivre card and it showed the direction they needed to go. A great beast started following the two, but when Luffy smashed through a mountain sized rock with gear 3rd it began to sweat.

“Well we gotta get back to the crew.” he was in his chibi form. He reverted back after some time and his stomach growled. “Hey Lucci, you hungry?” he was answered by the male’s stomach growling. “Hehe so you are?”

Lucci wasn’t gonna answer. It was beaten into him as a slave he was not worthy of food, to ask for it was an insult he had to obey to be fed. Luffy seemed to sense this and patted him on the shoulder. “Now Now, if your hungry then you should say so, how we gonna get back if we collapse of hunger?” the beast backed away in horror and accidentally stepped on a branch. The two turned and saw him, their stomachs growled and the beast knew he was finished.

They caught him, cooked him, and ate him there was nothing left but bones. “Ahh that was good.” he patted his full belly. “Wait till you taste Sanji’s cooking it’s great.”

“We can go back quickly.” he morphed into his animal form. “Get on my back I can moon walk us there.”

“Hmmm, no we’ll find another way.”

“What?” he looked at the rubber male in shock. “Do you think I’m not strong enough. I can make it back there.”

“Oh I’m sure you can.” he stood up. “But those celestial dragons used you like a horse and I won’t do that to you.” Lucci reverted back to human.

“But I can get you back, for such a reason it does not matter.” Luffy grabbed him by the shoulders.

“It does matter. You matter, and even if you don’t say it I can tell.” he went from serious to smiling. “So no worries we’ll get back.”

The two walked back into the forest and Lucci groaned. Luffy looked at him. “I’m fine.” Luffy didn’t believe him.

“Oh yeah you need your medicine, it’s been three days.”

“I’m fine,” Luffy sat down on a log.

“Come on, I can do it.” he patted his lap. Lucci gulped, in one of his many fantasies he had of the rubber man involved him being bent over the boy’s knee and at his mercy. He gave Luffy the medicine and a roll of bandages.

Lucci laid across Luffy’s lap, and hoped the boy wouldn’t notice his bulge. He didn’t think he could take seeing Luffy look at him in disgust. Anger sure, anger he could live with, love…what chances did he have, lust only in his dreams.

Luffy changed his bandages. His fingers ghosting over his back made Lucci shiver. Luffy began to apply the medicine smearing the concoction all over his back.

This was certainly different than his dreams. In his dreams he would be tied, his hands and feet bound together. Luffy would be playing with his ass, two or three fingers stirring up his insides, his hard manhood pressed against his abs. In his dreams he would moan and writhe in his lap, so close to climax and torn between getting fucked hard and fast like the boy would or to remain in his lap being pampered and teased to completion.

He groaned, remembering those dreams had him hard. His cock rubbing painfully in the confines of his pants. Luffy’s touch felt great, he was caressing his back muscles and as a zoan he had a rather sensitive back. He couldn’t help it when Luffy rubbed a certain part he began to purr.

“Hehe you like that?” he began rubbing Lucci’s back more, massaging the muscles.

“Ohh yes!” he moaned. “More!”

“Like what?” his hands moved up and down his back. Lucci looked back and saw curious eyes. He gulped, did he dare ask for what he dreamed. Luffy finished applying the ointment and began to wrap him with fresh bandages. “Well?”

“Would you…would you play with my ass?” he closed his eyes, waiting for a gasp or sound of disgust. Instead he felt his pants get dropped and his hard cock slapped against Luffy’s leg and his rear was exposed to the air. Luffy’s hand rubbed his rear, it had been so long since anyone had touched him, or he was allowed to cum. His hips bucked up, and Luffy’s squeezed his ass cheek. “Ahh!”

“Does it hurt?”

“Nooo…feels good…more!” Luffy hand spread his cheeks and a finger began to rub his hole. His pucker opened up wanting something inside. The rubber man’s finger pushed in, and Lucci moaned. One finger became two and Lucci was loving it. He bucked back as Luffy’s fingers dove in.

It had been so long, and this was great. Luffy’s fingers wiggled inside, and turned up his insides. “Ohhh so good!” He wiggled in the male’s lap and he felt it the rubber man’s bulge. ‘He’s hard!’ he took a whiff and he couldn’t hold back and came. His seed splattered the ground, and his hole clenched around the male’s digits.

Luffy didn’t stop, his fingers seemed to seek out something. He found it, he knew he did, his inner walls squeezing the fingers and began rubbing that spot. “Ohhhh!” his still hard cock twitched for more, and as his sweet spot got massaged he soon found another release. He made a puddle on the grass, and his cock went soft.

He removed his fingers and got a whine at the loss. “Lucci, do you like men?”

“Yes…”

“I don’t have a problem with becoming your mate Lucci, but I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want. In my crew you are free to chase whatever dream you want.”

“What if I want you to force me, it may sound strange but I get excited when I’m dominated my body craves it.” He couldn’t look Luffy in the eyes.

“I see, well we can do all kinds of fun things once we get back to the ship.”

“You mean, you aren’t disgusted by me.”

“No, there’s a few guys in my crew who like men. I’ve been taking care of their needs.”

“So am I just an obligation, you don’t really have feelings for me?”

“That’s not true. I’ve run into guys who wanted that from me, and I didn’t do it with them. I just go with what my heart tells me.” There were some guys like that Eneru creep, and Bellamy tried to get into Luffy’s pants but he turned them down flat. “And my heart says, you and I make a great match.” he reached down to fondle the male’s balls.

“Ahh ohh!”

“We are all nakama Lucci, I want you, do you want me?”

Lucci growled. “You have no idea.” he smirked. He’d never tell him about all the dreams he had about him, but maybe they could act some out.

“Great.” his neck stretched and he kissed Lucci on the lips. His pants were fixed up, and he thought about helping Luffy get off. “Let’s go explore the island maybe there’s someone who can help us.” his smile fell ever so slightly as he turned. Lucci realized, Luffy was strong but he hit a wall, and lost a lot. He had to protect him and he would.

Lucci followed after Luffy. The boy found batches of random mushrooms, some that he recognized. Most were non poisonous so Luffy dug in and even Lucci got swept up in it. They laughed and cried, but it seems there were some poisonous mushrooms on this island, eating one or even disturbing one cause it to release spores. Luffy picked it to examine it, but that was enough for the spores to be released, Lucci tried to save him but the spores got him to. The two were brought down as mushrooms began growing all over their bodies.

They were found by a small group of amazons. They had no idea who these two were but saw that they were hurt so they brought them back to the village. They were treated for the mushrooms, and given a bath and it was here and thankfully for Lucci’s sake Granny Nyon discovered them and revealed them to be men.

They were stripped of their clothing and placed in an open cell. The two were naked, Lucci having bad dreams writhed in agony. The amazon’s didn’t know what to do, but they didn’t have to do anything. The naked rubber man pulled him in and Lucci was soothed by the other’s scent. He cuddled up against Luffy and the two had a nice rest.

What they didn’t know was this was the island of women. Lucci heard of it, and knew of the pirates there but he could not predict what fate would hold for them on this island where men are forbidden.

To be continued

Lucci and Luffy’s Mushroom Madness

Warning the following contains random hijinks and mushrooms with weird effects. These effects aren’t permanent and kinda odd so doing this as an omake.

The next mushroom Lucci grabbed and ate was called Summer Heat Mushroom. Lucci groaned as his skin grew hotter and he began to sweat.

His pants grew increasingly uncomfortable, so he had only one option he had to strip. Luffy laughed, having just eaten a laughing mushroom, and he clapped and whistled as Lucci took off his pants and stood naked before him.

Luffy’s whistles had stirred his loins, and his cock hardened his crotch glistening with sweat. The rubber man licked his lips.

Lucci rather enjoyed the hungry look in the other’s eyes. He didn’t expect what happened next. Luffy grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, exposing his sweaty pits.

The rubber man sniffed his left pit. Inhaling his manly scent, and groaned in delight. It wasn’t long before the rubber man was licking him, he lapped at Lucci’s pit with gusto.

For Lucci each lick sent a wave of pleasure rushing through him. He felt a shiver race down his spine and his cock twitched for more. More he got and it seemed Luffy knew to switch from giving long runs of his tongue to quick flicks, and back at whim.

Luffy kept licking till the man’s pit was clean. Tasting his heated skin and his sweat. Both rather nice. He moved on to the right, and this time his free hand moved down and began to play with his erect cock.

His hand glided over the slick organ, loving the moans and growls of pleasure. “Hehe lick* you really lick* seem to lick* like this lick* a lot lick* lick* lick* lick*” Luffy spoke between licks before going to town on his pit.

“So do you,” his tail came out and he rubbed the bulge in the rubber man’s pants.

“I do!” He rocked against the tail, and stroked the larger male faster. His pre and sweat making it easy.

Lucci tossed his head and moaned, his penis twitching as his release built up. Luffy left his pit and began licking down the man’s body. The path his tongue travelled, licked up the sweat and pleased the larger male.

He lost control when Luffy licked his navel. The rubber man felt his manhood twitch and was quick to open his mouth to catch his seed. Luffy gave his cock a few squeezes and milked the last of his seed.

Luffy licked his lips and chuckled. Lucci smirked and spotted a white milk mushroom. He grabbed it and popped into the rubber man’s mouth. He gulped it down and the effects took hold.

He groaned as his nipples tingled. Lucci spread his vest open, and eyed the male’s perky nipples. He recognized the white milk mushroom, they were rare but could be used for interesting fun.

Lucci licked his lips, and gave Luffy’s nips a pinch. Sure enough milk leaked from his buds. “Ahhh!” Luffy moaned and Lucci went to town. He started on the left as his captain did to him. His mouth consumed the bud and began to suck.

Milk poured from his nip and into Lucci’s greedy mouth. He was a feline Zoan he loved his milk. Very much so as his cock grew hard as he drank his fill.

Luffy laced his fingers through Lucci’s hair and held him close as he nursed from him. His tongue flicking the nip earning more pleasure and more milk for the Zoan.

He was a go with the flow type of guy and it felt good so why not. Lucci finished with the left and moved on to the right.

The taste waste sweet, like milk and honey and a third manly element he couldn’t quite place. Perhaps it was cause he was a devil fruit user or maybe it was just cause he was Luffy, but the milk was delectable.

He was so turned on by the milk, he started humping Luffy’s leg. His cock and balls getting a great friction going.

Poor Lucci was positively drunk on the milk being sucked from Luffy’s nips, but alas the mushrooms effects were not permanent. Still dry or not Lucci continued to suck on his nip, swirling his tongue around the reddened bud.

Luffy moaned, and he rubbed the male’s scalp with his fingers. That did it, Lucci spasmed and he came all over Luffy’s leg. As he spilled his seed he kept humping, smearing the cum all around. His own way of scent marking.

Luffy didn’t mind besides he spotted a fun mushroom. It was purple and yellow and was split in two. This was called the twin peek mushroom. He picked it and fed it to Lucci.

The zoan gasped as the effect took hold and pop. Lucci had two cocks the two side by side. Luffy grinned and pushed the male onto his back. He held the two cocks and began stroking them at once.

Lucci howled as he got double the stimulation. His toes curled as he was hit with non stop pleasure. One cock stimulus was powerful enough, but have two, at the same time, stroked by skillful hands. He couldn’t control his zoan form. He transformed his body getting larger and furry. His cocks stayed the same in shape but grew longer and thicker.

The twin cocks oozed happily as they were pumped faster and faster. Luffy’s thumbs rubbed both slits, that had Lucci growling in pleasure.

His furry balls bouncing as he bucked into the captain’s grasp.

In zoan form his cocks were a tad hotter, but being a rubber man his fingers easily stretched to handle the extra girth.

Lucci was stuck in a panting and moaning mess, a trickle of drool escaping his mouth.

Luffy felt him twitch and knew he was cumming. He spread his cocks wide and the streams flew pelting the ground around him, but left his bandages remained clean.

Lucci returned to his human form, and got redressed. They continued on but Lucci noticed he seemed a lot happier.

End omake

Should this be Canon to the fic or remain a deleted scene.


	4. Caged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Caged

Lucci was having such a nice dream, he didn't want it to end. He growled in his sleep and ground his erection against the boy against him. It was the first time in so long he had a peaceful rest.

No nightmares, no bad memories, just a sea of warmth. He found his form shifting, his animal ears and tail out and twitching in his excitement.

The dream he was having suddenly changed, at first he was just naked between Luffy's legs worshiping his monster of a cock. Greedily lapping at each drop of pre he earned. The taste was like liquid heat burning through his veins. Luffy's hand was in his hair, massaging his scalp and giving him a good scratch behind the ears. Lucci moaned. 'Life is good.'

Then he felt a hand on his tail, lifting his butt up. He looked back and saw the Straw hat's swordsman, equally naked kneeling behind him. 'What is he doing? Ohhh!' Zoro began licking Lucci's hole making the zoan moan.

He was joined by another crew mate of Luffy's, the blonde cook. He was also naked and he knelt beside him, his hands came around and began toying with his nips.

Lucci moaned around Luffy's dick. He looked up at Luffy, mouth still stuffed with cock, he looked so cute. Luffy simply smiled like everything that was happening was completely normal.

He stopped thinking and began going with the flow, there was a shift in positions Zoro lifted him up and impaled him on his dick, it felt good different but good. His legs were pushed further apart and Luffy settled between them his cock sliding up along Zoro's and began to work it's way inside. 'Sooo Full!' his ass was stuffed to the brim, and Luffy kissed him, devouring his moans.

The kiss broke as Sanji crawled into his lap, facing Luffy. He tossed back a smirk and sank down onto his hard dick. 'Oh fuck!' His penis was hugged by the cook's inner walls.

Then the rhythm began Zoro moved hard and fast, biting and nipping at Lucci's neck. Sanji rode him, equally fast, and he made out with Luffy, arms around the raven's neck.

Luffy was giving slow powerful thrusts making Lucci feel every inch of him. He looked back at the Zoan and tapped the blonde's neck. He got the message and began licking the blonde's neck.

The four went at it till Lucci came into Sanji, Sanji came all over Luffy's abs and pecs, and Luffy and Zoro spilled their seed deep inside his body.

A flash of light caused Lucci to wake up. He was naked, and he was with Luffy, who was equally naked. Lucci blushed and buried his face in Luffy's chest. 'What was up with that dream?' true he had nightmares like that but this didn't make him feel sick to his core this had him hard.

He groaned and sat up in bed. It was here he was grabbed and dragged back into Luffy's grasp, he felt it the rubber boy's huge rod. He couldn't believe it, his tail coiled around the huge thing, it pulsed and throbbed against the furry appendage. 'So big!' bigger than he dreamed, bigger than all those bastards before.

His movements caused Luffy to stir awake. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was here Lucci became aware they weren't alone, their were sets of eyes on them. Luffy didn't seem to notice or care as he got out of bed in all his naked glory.

“Hmm where's my hat?” Lucci face palms.

'Cover up baka!' he stretched through the bars and got his hat back and continued to stand proudly naked. The spectators continued to ooh and ahh, and even Lucci took the time to marvel at his equipment.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he shaved behind Luffy wrapping his arms around his crotch, while using his own tail to shield his own crotch. “Luffy!”

“Hmm?” still, he still saw no issue with his nudity. Charming as it would be in private company, they had an audience. “Can we have our clothes.” he learned Margaret had saved their lives, their clothes were too badly damaged so they made them new ones.

In a quick spin the two were dressed in the most frilly, sparkly clothing ever. One thing being, they were both wearing female loin clothes, and something like a skirt, and Luffy's top was blue with white frills and Lucci's was black and white frills. The two were sweat dropping and Luffy was shaking. Before he could snap at them Lucci grabbed him and kissed him.

The amazons gasped and watched the scene before them, both confused and excited. Lucci broke the kiss and leaned in close. “They are not insulting you, this is Amazon Lily, there are no men on this island.”

“Well thanks for the clothes. Is there a ship we can take, we kinda ended up here by accident and we should get back with our friends.” Thanks to Lucci, the rubber man was able to keep calm.

The women spoke amongst themselves, they seemed to be arguing.

Luffy got bored, and he looked to Lucci. He had a smirk on his lips, and Lucci blushed. The frilly clothing was removed and the two were naked again. He pinned the zoan down and they were in the 69 position.

The rubber man wasted no time sucking on Lucci's fat cock, his hands fondling his balls. Lucci moaned, Luffy's cock wagged back and forth and Lucci licked his lips, his nose being filled with the boy's manly musk.

He licked and lapped at the cock, and wasted no time taking it into his mouth. Lucci moaned around his length, it felt so good. He matched his pace with Luffy, tongues and mouths working each other's shafts.

They were in their own little world, Luffy showed off his skill and powers by stretching his mouth and consuming his balls.

'Oh kami!' not wanting to back down he showed off his skills, his tongue swirling and flicking the tip of his penis. He purred and growled sending the most intense vibrations through his rod.

Luffy in turn, moaned around Lucci's rod. The two eventually gave in and came, flooding the others mouth with semen. 'Delicious!' Lucci kept sucking the boy's dick.

He pulls off, and licks his lips. “Very yummy Lucci.”

“Are you always this crazy?”

“Yep!” he states proudly. Lucci still smiles and Luffy tackles him playfully tickling him.

“Men!” the two stopped and saw that the amazons were done arguing. It seems despite Luffy and Lucci doing nothing wrong but since they men they had to die.

“Hey wait!” the arrows went flying but Luffy and Lucci had enough and broke out of the jail cell. The naked boys ran about avoiding arrows, and swords. Lucci turned into his animal form, it made him feel a tad better with his nudity.

Lucci dodged them easily, and Luffy's bouncing worked at avoiding their attacks. “Man what's with these guys...er girls...” Luffy got smacked and it actually hurt him.

“Luffy!” Lucci dove and grabbed him. “We need to go.”

“Wait,” he spotted Margaret and stretched his arm and grabbed her. Off they went landing far from the village.

“Why did you bring her?” the rubber man looked to the blonde and asked about the vivre card. She had it and gave them different clothes, Luffy deciding to go commando no feeling the amazon's underwear. Both were in shorts and tops, revealing most of their bodies.

“Can all men stretch and turn into animals.”

“Not really, we just special.” they needed a ship and while Luffy couldn't build a ship to save his life literally, Lucci had the necessary skills. So it began, Lucci got to work on building them a ship, it would take time, and time they didn't have.

Not only did they have amazons on their tail, but the pirate empress was on her way home.

To be continued

Chap 5 Love is a Hurricane


End file.
